The City's Silent Hope
by Havbot
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki's only dream was to become a famous cook, who was born and raised in the slums of the city. Until one night, while protecting a mother and child from a gangster, dragged him into the cities silent war raged between the gangs of Konoha the mysterious organization called ANBU. Learns soon that there are far more secrets about him then he'll ever know. ItaNaru. M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back, I thought that I shouldn't just scrap my hard work to recreat this story so I just went with the easier root and just edit and change a few things. So here it is. I'll be editing the rest of the chapters before I continue with the rest of the storty, it should take me a couple of days to get it done, but it will be getting done. Well don't forget to review, and please enjoy.**

"Man that was a good workout," Naruto said cheerfully as groans of pain emanated from young men that he had just beat up for harassing a bunch of kids who were just making their way to school.

"That was awesome big bro, thanks for helping us." One of the kids said staring starry-eyed up at the blond along with the rest of his friends. Naruto smiled down at the kids, laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"No problem, I'm here if you need me." He said ruffling the kid's hair. "Now you guys get to school and I have to get to work."

"Thanks, big bro. See you later." The kids called as they waved and hurried away to the only school in the poorer district of Konoha. He smiled as he watched them leave before he made his way down the opposite direction where he could catch his bus to work. Naruto was a line cook at a small restaurant in the most elite district of Konoha. Even though his boss was a snob of a chef and the hours were long, Naruto loved working as a cook, cooking to the best of his ability. He needed this job, he was one of the luckiest ones to be able to get it. More importantly, he was still paying off his student loan.

"Uzumaki quit dawdling and get back to work." Came the whining voice of his boss. Naruto flinched, returning to chopping the potato he was working on.

"Got it boss." He said grabbing another peeled potato and beginning to work on that. When he knew the chef would be out of hearing range, Naruto sighed in exasperation. For some reason, ever since he started working there, the chef had always been hard on him and saying how his dishes were never good enough, no matter how hard Naruto worked on them.

His boss, the head chef of this joint, was a tall, skinny and boney-man with a large roman nose, pouty lips, small beady eyes and a receding hairline under his toque Blanche. His chef's jacket was pure white and as bright as freshly fallen snow, with not a wrinkle in sight. When he walked around the kitchen, he had a confident yet arrogant swagger with his nose in the air like a stereotypical snob. His voice was the sound of chalk shriek on a black board with a slight whine.

"Uzumaki, I said dice these potatoes not murder them." The chef said looking down at the blond's work.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at the perfectly chopped potatoes confused. What did he do now?

"I can't believe I have to put up with your idiocy." The boney chef shouted swiping Naruto's hard work on the dirty floor.

"Hey, I worked hard on those," Naruto shouted anger starting to course through his veins. He glared at the snob and clenched his fist. Oh how much he wanted to break that nose.

"I refuse to use those pathetic potatoes in any of the meals I prepare." The chef said crossing his arm with an arrogant look on his long face. Naruto then growled, pissed off beyond belief.

"Meals you prepare?" the blond shouted causing the entire kitchen to fall silent. "You don't do a bloody thing in this kitchen. We the line cooks prepare all of these meals and you take all the credit, criticizing the rest of use. You're the pathetic one here, you're jealous of our talents and hard work. The only thing you are is an overpaid couch potato." The rest of the staff gasped in shock, and some in joy, as the chef began turning purple.

"Why you little- "the chef began before he glared. "You are fired, get your poor pathetic self out of my kitchen."

"Poor?" Naruto shouted glaring back. "What do you mean by that?" The chef then gave Naruto a smug look.

"You're from that pathetic lowlife district where all delinquents come from." He began. "Where all the crime comes from. I'm surprised you haven't stolen or killed anyone. I'll save my restaurant's reputation and get rid of you right now, leave or I'll have you removed."

"Not without my pay," Naruto said clenching his fist and shouting at the man.

"Pay you? Why would I waste money on a drug addict like you? Get out of my restaurant now." Naruto growled at the man his clenched fist shaking with how angry he was. He had enough of this man.

"You're a sorry excuse of a man, a pathetic excuse of the chef." He said. "I'm glad I'm no longer going to work here; this place is only going to hold me back." With that said Naruto took off his apron, crumpled it up and threw it at the chef, staining it with a little bit of sauce that he had been working with earlier, before he grabbed his things and left.

Naruto caught the next train to the bus terminal. Only the bus's reached that part of the city and only on the out skirts. The train car was mostly empty, that night, except for him, a sleeping man with a bottle of something wrapped in a paper bag and a jumpy nervous man that was dressed similar to gangsters residing down at his district, unfortunately he didn't recognize the mark that he wore on his jacket sleeve.

Naruto sighed as he leaned back closing his eyes to rest them and began to think. Now that he was jobless, he had to find another. He just hopped he'd find one before the little money he saved up ran out. He jerked awake when the train stopped at the next station. He looked towards the train doors as it slid open and a young mother and her sleepy daughter entered the cart and sat down. Naruto smiled as the little girl snuggled up to her mother, her eyes struggling to stay open.

When the doors of the train closed and it began to move, the doors at the end that connected the car to the others opened and in stepped two darkly dressed anbu. They were both wearing black trench coat over black clothes. They wore black army boots, black leather gloves covered their hands and white masks. One of the anbu had brown spiky hair and his mask was shaped as a cat, a red crescent moon painted on the outside of the eye holes with two green curved line above and bellow both moons. The other was also shaped like a cat, but the inside of the pointed ears were painted red, as well as an upside down triangle painted on the forehead in red. The anbu had long brown hair that draped down to the nape of his neck and Naruto noticed that the man was coughing.

The anbu were an organization that was created to deal with major crimes that the cities police couldn't handle. They were secret elite ninjas, and no one knew their identities, or who lead the operation.

It was then, when the anbu entered the train car, was then when Naruto noticed the nervous young man became white and Naruto realized quickly, that the anbu were here for that man. The blond looked to the side where the oblivious mother and her daughter sat, the mother checking her phone while her daughter snoozed away. He tensed in his seat wearily watching the two anbu beginning to walk slowly and silently towards the young man.

In a flash, Naruto launched himself out of his seat shielding the woman and her daughter from the young man's gun who had drawn it from his jacket pocket and pointed it towards them.

The two anbu froze when the blond moved and the young man growled before he reached for the blond. Before he could even touch Naruto, the blond grasped both the arm reaching for him and the one with the gun, pointing it away from anyone. He then quickly shoved the man into one of the up right hand rails making the young man hit his head, hard, causing him to fall to the ground dazed. Quickly while the man loosened hand on the gun, Naruto kicked the gun away towards the anbu and stepped away from the dazed young man.

"You ok?" Naruto asked turning towards the cowering mother and daughter. The mother nodded looking at him scared. "You better get your daughter out of this car, just in case," he said pointing a thumb at the opposite side of train from where the anbu stood. The mother nodded gathering up her daughter and hurrying her way out. Once they were gone, Naruto turned to the anbu, watching them, waiting.

"Well that was unexpected." Came a warm happy voice from behind him. Naruto turned his head to come face to face with the sleeping drunk. He had spiky silver hair with a black bandana wrapped around his head, hiding his left eye. Under his black leather jacket, he wore a black turtleneck with the collar folded up to hide the lower half of his face. His only visible eye was squinted shut in a happy way letting Naruto know that the man was smiling under the turtleneck. "For a chef I'm really surprised that you were that quick."

"I'm a line cook, not a chef," Naruto said looking at the drunk. The man opened his dark eye in surprise before it closed again when he chuckled softly.

"I see." He said.

"Captain." One of the anbu called drawing the two men's attention. The drunk nodded placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sorry to ruin your evening young man." He said stepping up next to the blond.

"No it's ok, I needed to let out some steam," Naruto said.

"Is that so." The drunk said.

"So what's going to happen?" Naruto asked turning slightly towards the drunk.

"Well, we are going to get off at this stop." The man said. True to his word, Naruto noticed that they were beginning to slow now that they had arrived at the next station.

"I hope you have a good evening then," Naruto said turning towards his bag. Before he could move to take his seat again; the drunk man grabbed his shoulder halting him.

"I meant you as well." He said.

"What?" Naruto asked bewildered. "Why?" he scowled.

"Well you are a witness and you did bring the target down, we'll need you to come with us for a statement." The drunk man said. Naruto sighed and slumped his head nodding, like hell he had a choice.

"Can I at least get my bag?" he asked indicating his lone pack. The drunk man waved to one of the other masked anbu behind them.

"One of my men will grab it." he said "This way my young hero." Silently Naruto followed the drunk man, who had shoved one of his hands in his pants pocket and brought out a book from his back pocket and began reading it.

"Is that Itcha Itcha Paradise?" Naruto asked recognizing the familiar orange volume.

"Oh an avid reader?" the man asked. Naruto snorted and snickered.

"Hell no, I just know the author." He said. The drunk man froze turning to face the blond.

"You know Jiraiya Sannin?" he asked becoming excited. Naruto smirked.

"I'm sure you'll have access to my personal file, so you'll know once you've seen them." Was the only thing he said before he started walking ahead of the disappointed drunk. Naruto made his way up the steps followed closely by the now reading drunk.

Taking the last step to the streets above, Naruto noticed that they were empty except for a lone black Cadillac SUV of the latest model. Naruto crossed his arms and turned to the still reading drunk.

"Is the SUV for us?" he asked.

"Hm?" the drunk looked up noticing the vehicle before he nodded his single eye closing in a smile. "Yes, please, climb in." Naruto nodded before he made his way towards the car. When he got close to the car, the drivers side door opened and another anbu got out of the vehicle. The anbu had long purple hair that surrounded the white mask that adorned her face. Of the forehead of the mask, peaking out through the purple fringe, was a single wavy red line and two curved red lines painted on the upper cheek.

"Captain?" a woman's voice came from behind the mask of the anbu who climbed out of the car.

"It's ok, he's a witness." The drunk said without looking up from his book. "He'll be coming with us." The anbu female nodded her head, opening a door for Naruto motioning for him to get in. Sighing, Naruto climbed in, the door closing as soon as his butt hit the leather interior. The drunk took the front passenger seat, while the anbu female opened the very back.

"So what can I call you?" Naruto asked the drunk leaning back watching the other two anbu drag a semi-conscious gangster between them. One of the anbu had Naruto's bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hmm, well you can call me Kakashi." The man said.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said politely.

"What should I call you?" Kakashi asked still reading his book. After the other two anbu deposited the gangster into the very back which was surrounded by bars, they climbed in on either side of Naruto, placing him in the middle seat.

"My names Naruto," Naruto said. "Naruto Uzumaki." Suddenly, as they were settling in, both anbu on either side of stiffened. Kakashi looked up and turned around facing the blond before he faced forward.

"Hmm, interesting." He muttered confusing Naruto. The blond looked at each person in the car as the vehicle began to move, the female anbu at driver's seat.

"So where are we off to?" Naruto asked keeping an eye on them all.

"We're going to HQ," Kakashi informed him. "Don't worry, you not in trouble, we just need a statement."

"I can understand that, but why are you taking me there rather than just taking my statement on the spot?" Naruto asked.

"You've never dealt with the anbu before have you?" Kakashi asked his eyes still on his book.

"Would I be asking what's going to happen if I have dealt with anbu before?" Naruto asked smirking at the man.

"Right," Kakashi said. The car fell silent as they made their way through the city, which had come back to life as soon as they left the block.

It didn't take too long before they arrived at the infamous anbu tower, a very tall nondescript building that seam to almost blend into its surroundings. There was no sign or indication that would tell you what building it was. The female anbu guided the car into an underground parking-lot.

Please don't forget to review I'll work on the second chapter until it's done. I'll try to post the second chapter no later than next week, I might be able to post it even sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto groaned as he laid his forehead on his crossed arms. He was exhausted and only wanted to go home. It's starting to feel like a long day and he only wanted it to end, sooner rather than later. He had been placed in this interrogation room for the last hour and a half, and no one had come to see him. He was bone tired and ready just to get this over and done with.

When a dull clunk came from above his blond head, Naruto's head flew up startled when he found a mug of coffee placed before him. Looking up at the person who placed the mug before him was an elderly man. He wore a black business suit with a maroon tie with a leaf shaped tie clip. The man was tanned with crows feet and a receding hairline. Naruto blinked startled, staring up at the man who came out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked confused. The older man sat down in the metal chair opposite Naruto.

"Here in Konoha." the man said smiling. Naruto snorted amused and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"We are the anbu, you won't know we're coming until it's too late." the old man said giving Naruto a kind smile. The blond glanced around nervously.

"I'll remember that," he said shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "So when will I be able to go home?"

"Soon, I promise." the old man said leaning forward. "I just want to talk to you first." With that, the man bent to the side reaching towards the floor and brought up a thick file.

"Is that mine?" Naruto nodded towards the file.

"Yes, we've had one of you since you were born." the old man said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, that information is classified, you will have to be part of the anbu and have top level access to have access to this information." the old man said.

"It's about me, so shouldn't I have the right to it?" Naruto asked glaring at the old man.

"Not in this instance, you are not ready for it." the older man said. "Though I think you're old enough to find out, but you can't do that as a civilian."

"You want me to join the anbu?" Naruto asked clutching the coffee cup in his hands. The old man smiled nodding his white head. Naruto gave the man a full glare.

"No, I refuse," Naruto said causing the old man to raise a brow. "I worked hard to become a cook, I don't want to be an anbu agent, thank you very much, I'm sure the information is not that important." draining his cup of coffee, Naruto stood. "I would like to go home now."

"Yes, you're going to have to find another job, if I'm correct." the old man said opening the file to look at something in it. Naruto clenched his teeth looking away. "Though I do have a great proposition for you if you'll consider it." Naruto bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath.

"Fine, I'm listening," Naruto said stone-faced. Lifting something from the file in front of him, the old man placed a couple of photos before Naruto. The blond glanced down at the pictures to see a really famous but quaint little ramen shop. Next to it was a picture of a middle-aged man with mouse brown hair under a simple white cloth hat.

"This is Ichiraku Ramen, the world famous for their amazing Ramen, and this is Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner, and cook." the old man said before he placed another picture of a smiling young lady with the same mouse brown hair as Teuchi. "This is his daughter, Ayame Ichiraku, she serves the food. Unfortunately, Teuchi's health is failing him so he can't cook for a long while. I told him about you and he's willing to give you a try."

"Really?" Naruto asked doubtfully.

"The only requirement is that you have to sign up for the anbu." the old man said. An annoyed look formed on Naruto's face.

"Knew it was too good to be true," he mumbled crossing his arms. "No way."

"You know if you become a full-fledged anbu, the information in this file will be opened to you." the old man said waving Naruto's file trying to win him over.

"It's all about my life anyway and I've lived my life, so I'm not interested." the blond said turning his head away. The old man sighed shaking his head tiredly, what a tough customer.

"It's the best chance of getting this job, and I know you will need one quickly, plus I know you love ramen and you can have as much as you want after your shift." Naruto blinked before a river of drool began running down his chin.

"Oh man, as much ramen as I can eat?" he asked dreamily as a large pool began to form under him, making the old man lift his feet so it wouldn't touch him. He twitched back looking at the blond instantly when Naruto slammed his hand on the tables metal surface.

"Alright sign me up, where do I sign." he said a large goofy grin on his face.

"Free ramen won you over?" The old man asked surprised.

"Wow for a guy who knows everything about me, you sure don't know how much I love ramen," Naruto said with a cheeky smile snickering. The old man sighed face palming. He looked up with he heard a scrap and watched as Naruto took his seat again.

"So where do I sign?" the blond asked. The old man blinked at the blond for a long moment before he brought out a small stack of papers and placed it in front of Naruto.

"Just fill these out and you'll be done." the old man said placing a pen next to the forms.

"What, there's so many," Naruto whined slumping in his seat.

"Most you just have to read through." the old man said standing up. "I'll be back for them a little later, take as much time as you need." Then he placed one more single form. "This is the Ichiraku job, I'll collect them all later, and I will have someone take you home." Naruto nodded picking up the pen and began reading the first page of the anbu form.

)()()()()()()(

Naruto groaned as an annoying ringing brought him from the land of dancing ramen, which was soon gobbled up by said blond. Lifting his head from his pillow, he began to look around for the source of the ringing. He didn't own a phone and it didn't sound quite right to be his old classic metal alarm clock, even though it came from the same direction.

There sitting next to his alarm clock, ringing and vibrating was a cellphone, one of those expensive smartphone. Picking it up, Naruto took a look at the screen. It was the picture of the old man with the name of Hiruzen Sarutobi in black above the picture. Naruto pressed the green button and pressed it to his ear.

"So, your Hiruzen Sarutobi," Naruto said into the device. A chuckle came through from the other side.

"Did I forget to introduce myself?" the old man's amused voice came through the speaker.

"You know very well that you did that on purpose," Naruto commented getting out of his bed, heading to his kitchenette to start the kettle.

"Yes, I did," Sarutobi said giving another chuckle.

"Did someone forget their phone?" Naruto asked placing bread in his toaster and grabbing one of his ramen cups waiting for the water to boil.

"No, it's yours. It'll be a little easier to get in contact with you." Sarutobi said. Grabbing the butter from his tiny fridge, Naruto collected his cutlery and plate from his cupboard.

"So why the call, not that talking to you is unpleasant, but was having a very lovely dream, before you called." He said.

"I was calling to let you know that Teuchi would like you to start working for him tomorrow at eight." the old man said.

"Ok, I'll be there," Naruto said.

"Good luck then. I'll send you a text of when you are to come in for your training." the old man said. Hearing the click of the kettle, Naruto glanced down at it before he turned to his ramen cup, peeling back the paper lid.

"I'll be waiting for it." He said.

"Good, have a good day Naruto," Sarutobi said.

"Bye," Naruto said bringing the phone away from his ear and hung up. Taking a seat at his small dining table, he was about to enjoy a good slurp of ramen, the metallic ringing startled him enough to making him drop his chopsticks. Getting up scowling at his alarm clock as he hurried over to shut it off.

()()()()()()()

"So you got a new job did you?" Iruka Umino asked. He and Naruto were sitting having dinner at a burger at a cheap fast food restaurant.

"Yeah, and I only had to do one thing," Naruto said before he took a bite of his burger. The brunette raised an eyebrow as he dipped a fry in ketchup.

"What would that be?" he asked curiously. Naruto looked up at Iruka for a long moment before he looked down at his burger before he swallowed his food. He indicated for Iruka to come closer glancing around the empty restaurant.

"It's a secret," Naruto said. "You can't tell anyone." Iruka blinked startled before he nodded.

"I promise." he said leaning forward.

"I had to join the anbu," Naruto whispered. Iruka drew back startled before he glared at the blond.

"Stop joking, Naruto, that's not a thing to joke about." Iruka scolded.

"I'm not joking Iruka, I really did have to join them," Naruto said. Iruka stared at the blond for a long moment.

"You're telling me the truth?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded before taking another bite of his burger. "Why on earth would you do that Naruto, you know the stories."

"I know, but you know how hard it is to get a job like I had before," Naruto said. "If I have to work for them to have a great job at a famous restaurant, it'll be worth it." Iruka sighed. He knew what Naruto was saying was right.

"Just be careful, alright?" Iruka said after a long moment of silence. Naruto looked up at his old high school teacher before he gave the brunette a reassuring smile.

"Don't you worry Iruka Sensei, I'll be careful." He said. Iruka nodded smiling back before he took a bite of his ketchup cover fry.

"So." Naruto drew the older man's attention. "I heard that you're going out with someone." He watched as the brunette blushed looking away.

"Yes," Iruka said before biting into his own burger. Naruto scowled when the teacher said nothing more.

"Well?" Naruto asked. Iruka glanced up before he grabbed his drink.

"Well, what?" He asked pretending he didn't notice Naruto's inquisitive look. The blond scowled staring at the other man for a long moment, until Iruka noticed and turned his head away, face blushing.

"His name's Mizuki Tora, and he's an orphanage director," Iruka said.

"You like him?" Naruto asked. Iruka scowled at the younger man.

"Of course I like him, I wouldn't be going out with him if I didn't." he snapped. Naruto chuckled lifting his hands in surrender.

"I get it, I get it," he said. "So will I ever get to meet him?"

"Not sure if I should if you're going to ask such a silly question like you did." Iruka hissed making Naruto chuckle nervously at the now glaring brunette.

"I said I was sorry Iruka-sensei," Naruto whined.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi Uchiha, also known as the crow, smirked as he looked down on the fight raging below. The familiar spiky dark haired anbu below ducked as one of the adversaries he was fighting tried to swipe off his masked head and the younger Uchiha sliced the head copper's thigh. Quick on his feet, Sasuke swung one of his legs, kicking another attacker off his booted feet.

Itachi, the current head of the Uchiha clan, was sent to help his little brother, one of the few Uchiha's left alive. When Itachi was thirteen and Sasuke was only eight, nearly all of their clan was killed by the gang run by a man named Danzou.

They and those who survived had been away at the time, Itachi and his brother had gone to see their cousin Shisui. Obito, an older cousin, had ben on a mission for anbu while an even older uncle and aunt had been at the hospital have surgery done.

When word had gotten to him, Itachi had left Sasuke with Shisui. He went home and learned who was responsible of the clans massacre. At the beginnging it wasn't too hard for him to find Danzou. When he did, Itachi wiped out the entire gang except for Danzou, the old man had escaped before he could get a hold of him. This had quickly caught the anbu's attention, he was recruited on the spot, and while he was part of the anbu, he began using their resources to continue to find the elusive murderer.

Grabbing a kunai from his pouch, Itachi flicked it at one of the attacking assailants that his brother didn't notice. Sasuke twisted raising his sword to defend himself, but found the attacker was out cold for the event. Looking up at the rafters of the warehouse, he glared up at his older brother, who was perched atop of a steel beam.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the older Uchiha. Itachi smirked behind his crow mask before he jumped down on top of an attacking criminal.

"I was sent to help you." he said drawing his sword to block an attack from another criminal. Sasuke twisted the arm of another attacker and sent him flying into a steel beam.

"I don't need you help." He snarled pissed off.

"Are you sure about that? As I recall only moment ago you almost got a knife in the back." Itachi said in a scolding tone. The younger Uchiha glared behind his own snake shaped mask, before he turned back to the remaining attackers.

Sasuke was gone in a flash, reappearing behind the attackers before he began to make his way through them until the very last one fell clutching at his sliced throat. As the large room became silent, Sasuke slid his sword back into it sheath situated on his back before he climbed the metal grate stairs to the dark office above.

Itachi watched as his little brother kicked open the office door before he rushed in. Screams and gun fire went of as light rapidly flashed from inside, before all went silent and dark again. Not too long later, the younger Uchiha emerged from the office clipping something to his belt.

"Are you all done?" the Uchiha head asked. Sasuke nodded his head before he made his way towards the large warehouse doors.

"Are you coming with or not?" The younger Uchiha asked. Itachi snorted before he turned to follow.

"I have new orders for you." Itachi said. "You are to report to the Hound in the morning." Sasuke nodded his head before he disappeared into the night.

()()()()()()

Itchiraku Ramen sat in on of the richest districts in the city. It wasn't a very large buisness but it was successful and famous which was evident with it's opulent decor. It wasn't like any other Ramen shop that Naruto had ever been in but it still had that Ramen like atmosphere that he was accustomed to, despite it being so richly decorated. Those that passed by were richly dressed in the latest fashion and walked like they owned the world.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto stepped towards the front doors and knocked. He didn't have to wait long before it slid open, Ayame Ichiraku poking her head out.

"Sorry but we don't open until eleven." she said a kind smile on her face.

"Ah my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself. Ayame blinked before her smile brightened.

"Oh you the new help. Come on in." she said brightly, opening the sliding door wider. Naruto beamed right back stepping inside. The interior was just as opulent as the exterior. There were two stations one on either side of the store, stools with back rests lined the long counters and around the lone long table in the centre of the store.

"Have you ever made Ramen before?" Ayame asked shutting the sliding door behind Naruto.

"At home yes." he said looking around at the elegant decor.

"Ever in a restaurant? Dad said your a chef." Ayame said. Naruto shook his head.

"No I never did and I was only a line cook." he said. Ayame cocked her head to the side.

"What's the difference between the two?" she asked confused.

"A chef is in charge of the kitchen and makes sure it runs smoothly while he creates dishes for the customers. A line cook grovels at the chefs feet licking his boots and kissing his ass." Naruto said lifting a finger at each point he listed.

Ayame blinked before she burst our laughing, trying to muffle the sound with her hand.

"I don't believe that for a minute." she said her laugh becoming a giggle.

"I swear my last boss believed it was in my job description in invisible ink." the blond said. Ayame giggled more before she shook her head. She liked him, he was funny.

"Well our contracts have no invisible ink, I promise you." she said.

"Oh good, I thought I would have to bake it to see the fine print." Naruto said wiping away invisible sweat.

"Oh, is that how you can see invisible ink?" Ayame asked intrieged.

"Well heat makes the writing visible, but I believe you can also use UV lighting." Naruto said.

"Are you some kind of spy or something?" Ayame asked giggling.

"Who, me? Nah, I'm just plain old Naruto, saving kittens from trees one kitten at a time." The blond said with a cocky smile. Ayame began to laugh harder again as she clutched her stomach.

"Well this is a lovely sound." came a voice of an older male. Ayame and Naruto looked up to see Teuchi Ichiraku come out from the back of the store wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

"Oh dad, this is Naruto Uzumaki." Ayame said introducing the blond to her father.

"Ah welcome Naruto, I'm happy you made it." Teuchi said stepping towards the blond hand out stretched to shake the younger man's.

"Thank you sir for allowing me a chance to prove myself." Naruto said shaking the older man's hand.

"Well I need the help, did Hiruzen inform you why your here." Teuchi asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah he told me that your health is getting bad, so I'm here to learn and cook when you need me to and when your unable to." he said.

"Good, I'm glad, you will be a great help, I can tell." Teuchi said smiling. "Now lets get to the training, have you ever made Ramen before?"

)()()()()()()(

Sasuke Uchiha, also known as the Snake Prince, sighed as he leaned back against the wall of the Kage's waiting room. Rather then the usual anbu gear, he wore a business suit, it's rich material tailored to fit him perfectly. He had been at his family's buisness, he was VP of the Uchiha Enterprises, and felt that it would be a waste of time to change, since he had another meeting as soon as he was done here.

"Hi Sasuke." came a chipper female voice from the door into the waiting room. Sasuke looked up and nodded his head to his old teammate Sakura Haruno, a great anbu medic known as the Slug Princess and a famous surgeon at Konoha Research and Development hospital, which the Uchiha owned.

"How are you?" Sakura asked adjusting her red head band on top of her pink locks.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said returning to bow his head shutting his eyes. Sakura smiled before she took a seat on one of the plush lounge chairs available for everyone.

"I heard about the warehouse." the pinkette began. "I'm sorry you lost your target." Sasuke scowled. He did lose his target, which infuriated him, but even though the man he was hunting got away, Sasuke got the information he needed to find him again.

"Next time he won't be getting away." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. She believed him, after all he was an Uchiha.

"Yo." came a greeting for the same door that Sakura came through not too long ago. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see their old squad leader and their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, famously known as the Hound.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei, its been a while." Sakura greeted.

"Hello, Sakura, thriving I see." Kakashi said his only visible eye closing in a smile.

"Still reading those perverted books I see." Sakura said back. Kakashi chuckled before he turned his head towards the Uchiha.

"It's good to see you too Sasuke, been hearing very good news about you." he said.

"Hn." was the only reply he gave to the older man, who chuckled back.

"I see, still the same old Sasuke." he said. Before Sasuke could say anything to the older man, the Kage's office door opened and the old man came out smoking his pipe.

"Ah good your all here." he said. "Come on in." The three entered the around office of the Kage after the older man, Sakura seated herself while Sasuke stood behind her arms crossed over his chest and Kakashi took the other seat, slouching back, book still in hand.

"Now, to buisness." the old man said taking a seat in his big leather office chair, puffing away. "In a weeks time, I am having team seven form again."

"Does this mean we have a new teammate?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he just joined the other night and will be beginning his training tomorrow." The old man said bringing out a photo of a blond haired blue eyed man who was beaming in the picture. The smile was catching and both Sakura and Kakashi found themselves smiling back at the picture. Sasuke snorted and smirked back.

"He looks like an ideot." he said. Sakura scowled up at her dark haired teammate.

"That's not nice Sasuke." she scolded and the young Uchiha gave his usual hn.

"Kakashi has already met this young man." Sarutobi said. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked to the porn reading pervert.

"What's he like Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He's a nice young man, and I think he's even smarter then he looks." Kakashi said. Sasuke snorted in disagreement.

"Well you'll meet him in a week, until then no more missions, just relax and enjoy your week off." the old man said.

"Yes sir." they three said at once.

)()()()()()()(

Iruka Umino wearily sighed as he stepped out of the small grocery store that he always used with a bag of ingredients of tonight's dinner inside. He glanced up at one of the few dozen streetlights that still worked down in the slums of Konoha. It flickered then completely turned off. With another weary sigh, Iruka, turned down the road towards his home. He had meant to leave the school earlier, but was caught up on marking schoolwork. Fortunately for him, he didn't live far from the grocery store.

Halfway down the road, Iruka became aware of the steps, from a short distance behind him. Squeezing his fist that had the grocery bags. He was still at least a block away from his apartment and every building between here and there were dark and quiet, so no one will be there to help if something had gone wrong. He quickened his steps as he continued on like no one was following him. Just as he picked up his speed, the footsteps behind him began to pick up the speed as well. They were coming to mug him, he just knew it and he had to get home before they got to him. Suddenly, he started running, he ran as fast as he could down the street, hurrying to get to his apartment building. He knew if he got there, he would be safe, the local gang always kept the apartment buildings safe, that's how they kept the people's loyalties.

Suddenly in front of him a shadow appeared, blocking his escape route. Taking a step back so as not to run into the man, Iruka turned his body sideways so that he had better view of the two men.  
"What do you want?" Iruka asked looking from one man to the other. The man who blocked him in front drew out a large knife, almost as big as a machete. He flicked it around, letting what little light reflect off its polished metal surface.

"We got orders to make you disappear." the man said snickering as he continued to flip the knife. Iruka froze as he felt his face began to cool from loss of blood.

"Who wants me to disappear?" he asked spreading his feet evenly, getting ready to fight if need be.

"Can't tell you that unfortunately." The man in front of him said before he sprung forward. Iruka raised his book back to block the attack but it never landed. After a long moment he lowered his bag slightly so I he could see, Iruka's eyes widened in shock at the view of someone stood between him and the front attacker. His protector had the attacker by the wrist before he twisted it, making the man drop the weapon, Iruka winced then there was a resounding crunch when the attackers wrist snapped.

"You son of a bitch." the other attacker behind Iruka shouted winging a bat, but before Iruka's defender could deal with this one, Iruke swung his bag to knock the bat out of the attacker loose grip before he kicked the attacker shin and then his face when the man bent down to grab at his shin.

"I guess you didn't even need my help." came the voice of his defender. Iruka looked up at the man and blinked. It was an anbu with a lopsided grey hair and dog mask. It was painted red around the eyes and two crooked line on either side of the mask.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked taking an uneasy step back.

"I can't tell you that, but you can call me Hound." the anbu said. Iruka nodded his head.

"Thanks for helping me." he said.

"No problem, I was just passing by on patrol, I noticed them following so I thought you might need a hand." The Hound said.

"Thanks again." Iruka said.

"Can I escort you to your apartment?" the Hound asked. Iruka glanced up and down the road, before nodding.

"That would be a good idea, especially if someone wants me to disappear." he said.

"I heard. I'll get some feelers out to see if there is anything out there." he said. Iruka glanced up at the anbu next to him as they began to move.

"Why would you want to help me?" He asked.

"Well I am going to be Naruto's new teammate in a weeks time, I will need to make sure his biggest support will need to be protected." he said. Iruka looked up at the anbu startled.

"I don't know what your-" he began.

"I already know that Naruto told you about us, so don't worry about it." the hound said. Iruka opened his mouth but shut it with a click to his teeth.

"Is he going to be in trouble?" he asked.

"No but there will be an anbu assigned to you from now on." the Hound said. "You won't know who they will be."

"Will Naruto be one of those to watch me?" Iruka asked.

"Family can't." the Hound said. "Don't worry, we'll find out who wants you dead and we will put a stop to it." Iruka looked up to the anbu then nodded believing the masked man. It was then that the school teacher realized where they were.

"Thanks for escorting me home." Iruka said.

"No problem." the Hound said. "Have a good night Mr. Umino." With that the anbu disappeared and Iruka looked around to see if he could see him again, but all was quiet and still.

"Hey Iruka, you ok?" came a voice from the apartment building doors. Iruka turned to one of the local gang members that protected the building.

"Yeah, I'm fine Idate, just had one hell of an evening." the teacher said. Idate opened the door to the building.

"Well come on in, Iruka sensei, there's skum out and about and you'll be safer inside." he said. Iruka smiled and did as he was told nodding his head in thanks to the teen.

"Have a safe night Idate." Iruka said before he headed to the stairs, since the elevator had always been broken for as long as Iruka had lived here.

()()()()()()()

Naruto sighed as he climbed off the last bus for the night. His first shift at Ichiraku Ramen had been a long one but he had learned a lot and couldn't wait for the free ramen, which wasn't as good as his first Ichiraku Ramen.

He frowned though when he remembered the text he got from old man Sarutobi. His training would begin in the early morning before he had his next shift at the ramen shop. Truthfully he wasn't looking forward to it but knew he had to go since he signed with them to get his new job. He would have just have to deal and get a goodnight's sleep.

Naruto froze when he came to a unfortunately common sight. There stood a young man, from an unknown gang, leaning against a nearby ally way wall covertly handing out a small baggy of a drug Naruto had never seen before. The blond glared before he quickly moved to put a stop to it.

Both the young gangster and the kid, who was about to grab it jumped startled when Naruto grabbed the gangster's wrist before he twisted it painfully. He grabbed the small baggy of some strange luminescent blue powder and scowled at the kid.

"Get home now and if I see you buy illegal drugs again, I'll make sure your mom and dad find out, got it." Naruto scolded. The kid grew pale and nodded his head before he ran down the street, hopefully home.

"As for you, you better tell me what gang your with, and where the hell you got this." Naruto snarled at the quivering gangster. The young man could feel the blond's killing intent and it almost made him loose the contents of his bladder.

"I-I'm with the S-sound gang." he whispered out praying to any god that was listening for his life.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked his voice soft but menacing.

"I got it from my superior." the gangster whimpered out. Naruto growled and tightened his grip.

"His name." He snarled out. The gangster whimpered.

"J-Jirobo." the man whimpered. Naruto sighed before he quickly knocked out the gangster. With the other young man out cold, Naruto rifled through his pockets finding more the the drug and a cheep cellphone. Sending a quick text to a number everyone knew to report to a gang that protected the residents of the slums of Konoha, and before he took nearly all of the drug baggies except leaving only one for the Kitsune gang. He knew they would find more of the Sound gangsters and make sure they never sell it in this part of the city again.

Stuffing the remaining drugs and the man's cellphone into it backpack, Naruto continued his way home. It had become a very long day, and he just wanted to sleep. Even though when he climbed into his lumpy bed, Naruto knew things were going to become even more difficult. He got a gut feeling that things were going to become complicated, he had a feeling this new Sound gang was going to become a big problem, but Naruto knew the city, knew that there were strong forces in it that would protect the city. Maybe it would be best that he, Naruto, did become part of Anbu, he needed to be part of the solution of this developing problem.

With another sigh, Naruto turned to his side, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama ran his fingers through his long ruby red locks before he leaned back into his patched office chair. It had been a boring day and he really wanted it to end so he could get a drink or two before heading home. Unfortunately the day decided that it wasn't done with him yet. Just as he was about to head out, his office door opened allowing a middle aged man to enter his office.

"We got a text from Naruto." The man said tossing a cellphone to him. Kurama scowled when he caught it with one of his hands.

"What the hell does that brat want?" the red head groused reading the text.

"I sent Idate to see the address and he brought back a gangster from an unknown gang." the older man said before he dropped a small baggy on the desk. "This is what we found on the man." Kurama blinked before he picked up the baggy of the illuminating powder.

"What the hell is this?" the red head asked tossing the baggy on his desk.

"As far as we know its a drug. We only found this one baggy on the man though." Jirocho said. "Either he had this only baggy or he had already sold nearly all his stash." Kurama shook his head.

"No, I think Naruto took all of it to get rid of it, or to hand it into the anbu." he said.

"Why would he give them the drugs?" Jirocho asked.

"Because he's been recruited by the anbu." Kurama said. Jirocho drew his head back startled.

"How the hell did that happen, and why would he agree to become one of them?" the older man asked.

"It's Naruto, you know how he is. He protected a woman and a girl while the anbu was trying to capture a gang member. He brought the gangster down quickly and they took him to their HQ." Kurama said.

"He still wouldn't just join them." the grey haired man said.

"Well they bribed him with a job that he would never say no to." the red head said.

"What job would that be?" Jirocho asked. Suddenly Kurama began to laugh so hard he had to clutch his stomach.

"To be a cook at Ichiraku Ramen shop." he said before laughing again. Jirocho blinked for a moment before he joined his leader.

"Of course, only ramen would ever bribe him." he said his laughter slowing down after a long while.

"Yes well at least now we know that the anbu will be on the case with whoever is creating this drug." Kurama said.

"Yes, they would have a greater chance of finding who created this and stopping them." Jirocho agreed with the other man.

"All we have to do is keep an ear out or even an eye out." Kurama said. "With Naruto in the anbu, he might give us information if he believes they need help."

"You want to support Naruto?" the older man asked confused. "Why?" Kurama sighed and leaned back into his desk chair.

"You know who his father is, don't you?" the red head asked.

"I am one of the few privy to that information, yes." Jirocho said nodding his grey head.

"I believe in that man's dreams, and I will make sure his son lives to see his dreams come true." Kurama said. Jirocho blinked before he smiled.

"I understand, I'll make sure that everyone is ready to help him no matter what." he said.

"Good. Get this drug to Shino, have him analyze it and report it to me. We need to get as much information as we can get." Kurama said. Jirocho nodded.

"Right away." he said and left the office grabbing the baggy off of Kurama's desk. Kurama sighed before he blinked when he heard his personal cellphone jingle.

"Hello?" he answered pressing a hidden button on his desk that locked his office door and made the room soundproof, including allowing a pulse to allow any bugs that had been planted would be disabled.

"I heard you got a nice package this evening." Came a deep gravely voice from the otherside of the phone. Kurama smirked.

"Yes apparently Naruto found a parasite festering on our young a dealt with it." Kurama said. "As well he brought to our attention of a new virus that will affect the city if it's not dealt with."

"I am aware, what have you learned other wise?" the voice asked.

"Nothing, yet. I've ordered Shino to analyze the drug, if we learn anything I'll make sure you are informed." Kurama said.

"Good." the voice said. "I have information for you. A new gang is in play now. I will email you the information that I've learned. Make sure everyone learns the new information. Naruto will inform the anbu tomorrow."

"Understood sir." Kurama.

"Good, have a good nights rest. Something is going to happen, prepare everyone." the voice said. Kurama grew silent and very serious. If it was true, then there was going to be a gang war.

"I'll make sure that everyone is ready." he said.

"Good, one more thing before I go." the voice said.

"I'm listening." Kurama said.

"Contact the Akatsuki, and inform them of this matter and my warning." he said. Kurama blinked for a long moment startled. It was very rare for his boss to deal with the Akatsuki. They were much like his gang, except they ruled over the rich part of Konoha. They hardly dealt with each other and they had an agreement.

"I understand, I'll make sure they know and are warned." he said.

"Good! Sleep well, Kurama, for there will be little sleep soon." said the voice.

)()()()()()()()(

Naruto laughed nervously as he stood in front of the old man, he had brought with him the backpack that was filled with the drug and placed it on top of the old man's desk. As soon as he had entered the anbu head quarters, he had demanded to see the old man. It took a while of shouting until it caught the old man's attention and was shepherded into the old man's office. As soon as he had the old man's attention he placed the bag on the desk and opened it to show the new drug.

"What are these Naruto and where did you get them?" he asked.

"Well you see, last night when I got off the bus to go home I saw a gangster selling this stuff to a kid near my neighbourhood." Naruto said. "I of course beat the crap out of the scum and made him tell me which gang he was with and who gave him the drug."

"I see, and what did you learn?" the old man asked.

"I learned that he was apart of a gang called the Sound and the guy who gave him the drug was a guy by the name of Jirobo." Naruto said. "Unfortunately he didn't know anything else."

"The Sound, hm." the old man grew quiet and began to think. "What happened to the gangster, Naruto?" he asked after a long moment.

"I left him to the Kitsune gang. They'll know about the drug and make sure it stays off the streets there." Naruto said.

"The Kitsune gang, I don't know much of them." Sarutobi said.

"Well rule the poorer parts of Konoha." Naruto said. Sarutobi sat up straight shocked.

"Such a vast space, how did we not know?" the old man mumbled to himself.

"Well you see we the people who live in that part don't want the anbu to know about them. We kinda want to protect them." Naruto explained.

"You want to protect them, why?" Sarutobi asked confused.

"Because they're not like the other gangs. They don't sell illegal drugs or guns or the such." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" the old man asked.

"The Kitsune gang's only purpose was to protect the people of the poorer parts of Konoha. They make sure that the other gangs don't sell to the kids in the neighbourhood." Naruto said.

"So they are protectors, they are not a threat to the city." Sarutobi asked. Naruto blinked startled.

"Hell no, they are the only ones who truly care about the city, especially the poorer parts." he exclaimed waving his arms around, scowling at the old man.

"How can I truly know Naruto, I know nothing of their true intentions." Sarutobi said. Naruto stared at the old man for a long hard moment, before he straightened.

"Because I believe in them." Naruto said in a sure voice that startled the old man. "They've proved themselves over and over again. They defended the poorer people while those who were paid to protect the city only catered to the rich while the poor were left hungry, sick, cold and in pain because the city didn't want to bother to help them. The Kitusune have kept the drugs and guns off the streets and made sure the fathers, mothers and children got home safe at night, and safe in their beds while the cops only protected those who could pay their wages." Sarutobi stared at the blond before him and actually believed him. Not many could do that, only those who he truly trusted.

"I see." Sarutobi said leaning forward cradling his face in his hands. "I believe you Naruto, I'll trust what you say is true, but if they endanger the city for one second, then I will have no choice to bring them down." the old man said. Naruto lifted his chin before he nodded.

"They won't fail." he promised.

"We'll see." Sarutobi said, before he picked up his phone's handset and dialed some numbers. "I need someone from medical, I have something for them to analyze." with that said, the old man hung up and sat back. "You better go and meet your instructor, I'm sure he's waiting for you impatiently."

"Got it old man." Naruto said stepping towards his bag and began to unload the drugs.

"What are you doing?" the old man asked.

"Well I need my bag its got my stuff in it, I'll just leave these baggies with you and I'll take my bag and stuff." Naruto said and the old man nodded his head. "Oh yeah I forgot. Here this was with him." Naruto handed the burner phone over to the old man. "The last text was from me to the kitsune. I left one baggy for them so they know what to keep off the streets."

"I see, well then is it a good way to contact the Kitsune?" the old man asked.

"Its the number everyone knows, but it is impossible for anyone to track it, so I wouldn't even try." Naruto said. Sarutobi smirked.

"I think I'll give it a try anyway." he said. Naruto smirked back and snorted.

"Then good luck, your going to need it." he said tossing back his backpack and turned to leave. "Later old man." with a wave Naruto exited the office. Sarutobi chuckled and looked down at the new puzzle that the blond left.

'The Sound gang. I wonder what their purpose is and what are they selling?' the old man thought as he picked up the burnt cellphone.

"Oh yeah old man." Naruto called pocking his blond head into the office. "Where am I suppose to go?"

()()()()()()()()()()

The day started out just like normal, which was starting to annoy him. He almost wanted a gang to cause trouble so that he could do more then sign papers all day.

"Excuse me sir, your nine' o clock has arrived." came the smooth feminine voice of his secretary. Itachi could almost feel a vein beginning to thob. His day had just gotten worse and he wanted to destroy something.

"Very well. Send him in." Itachi said voice as cool and smooth as usual as his outward appearance. Not a moment later, his office doors opened. His secretary stepped into the pristine room shortly followed by the bane of his existence.

"This way sir." the woman said motioning Itachti's tall thin guest sauntered into the office.

"Thank you." the man's silky slippery voice grated on Itachi's nerves as the other man tried to flirt with the Uchiha's secretary.

"Stop trying to flirt with my secretary and lets get this meeting going, I have other more important people to see today." Itachi said coolly leaning back into his expensive desk chair.

"Of course." said the infamous Orochimaru. The slippery snake took a seat and Itachi drew out a document.

"Hm, what is this?" the snake asked.

"This is a contract that you sent. Unfortunately my board members and I do not agree to it." Itachi said placing the document before Orochimaru.

"Is that so. Well we'll have to negotiate to find something both of our companies agree upon." the snake said.

"I don't know about that, there is a few things that has been reported that are unsavoury about your company, and I don't think that our association with yours would benefit my clan's company." Itachi said. Orochimaru looked away for a long moment before his oily smile returned.

"Is that so, how disappointing." he said. "Then I guess me being here is a waste of time. I'll be going then." with that said Orochimaru stood. Itachi stiffened, he wasn't going to fight for it? What was he up to?

"Yes, my secretary will show you the way." Itachi said. Orochimaru smirked and nodded before he left the office. When the doors were closed and he was alone, Itachi glared at the door clenched his hands into tight fists. He was up to something, Itachi knew it, but he couldn't quiet see it.

Shaking it from his thoughts, Itachi turned to get ready for his next meeting, it was going to be a long busy, but still boring day for him and he wanted to end it as soon as he could.

)()()()()()()()(

Naruto lifted his arm and blocked his attackers punch before he swung one of his legs to knock his attacker off his feet only for said attacker to jump over Naruto's leg and swung his own leg to hit squarely in the young mans side sending him flying into one of the sparing room's thickly padded walls.

'Man, this guy is tuff.' Naruto thought as he got back up. His instructor was one weird guy all dressed in green with a strange short hair and large thick eyebrows, and the constant youthful speech. Unfortunately it didn't end with just him, especially when half way through his morning training his instructors mini-me appeared. After then was when his ass was beat to a bloody pulp and while his 'instructor' continuing on his speech of youth while he beat the crap out of Naruto.

"Don't give up Naruto, we have two more hours before you can call it quits." Rock Lee, the mini-me said.

"Two more hours? Awe, come on guys give me a little slack I got work after lunch." Naruto whined jumping out of the way when Lee tried to lotus kick him in the head.

"I am sorry my young student, we only have a week to get you fit enough to be part of missons." his instructor, Might Gai, said.

"I understand that, but I got nine hours of standing afterwards." Naruto said as he flipped away from Lee who was kicked up trying to hit the blond, who dodged it, just.

"I can't cut down on the training Naruto, I have orders." Gai said. "Just use it as training." Naruto sighed but nodded before he blocked another kick with his leg. As the two young students continued to duel, Gai stepped back against one of the walls closer to the door and greeted the Uchiha that had just stepped into the room.

Itachi froze when he realized that the training room had already been occupied.

"Greeting's Itachi, its good to see you again." came Gai's voice on the right side of the Uchiha head. Itachi turned his head and nodded his greeting.

"I didn't realize that someone was already here." Itachi said joining the other dark headed anbu.

"Been here since eight. Had a tough day my youthful friend?" Gai asked. Itachi nodded scowling.

"You can say that." he said leaning against the same wall that Gai was. "Who is training with Lee?"

"Oh a new youthful recruit, Naruto Uzumaki." Gai said. "Signed up two days ago."

"Why?" Itachi asked not really seeing the reason that the anbu would recruit the dodging blond. Gai looked at the Uchiha for a moment before he glanced at Naruto.

"You joined us afterwards, I guess you might not know." Gai said. Itachi glanced to the other man.

"Know what?" he asked interested. Gai shook his head.  
"Later, Naruto doesn't even know yet." Gai said. Itachi stared at the other man for a moment before he nodded. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, just in case you haven't seen the first four chapters I've changed something to make things a bit more smooth and understandable. the story is still the same just that I've edited it and changed a few things.**

"Here, I have the report that your looking for." the large scar laden-ed man said holding out a file to the silver-haired anbu.

"Thanks, Ibiki," Kakashi said taking the file.

"No problem, call if you need anything else." the anbu interrogator said. Kakashi nodded his head before he stepped out of the interrogator's office. He had been waiting for the report of the men who attacked Naruto's teacher since he dropped off those that were still relatively alive. He hoped they would know something that would give him a clue as to who would want the brunette gone, or even dead. Though by the look of the thin folder, they knew little, much to his annoyance. Once he read the little that was in the file Kakashi sighed leaning against the wall his backless couch he had in his office. He needed help, and he wasn't looking forward to asking for it. The only ones who had any good contacts better than him would be his old teammate.

Once he pressed his speed-dial Kakashi tossed the file on his messy desk and lay down on the couches cushions.

"Hey it been a while." a cheerful voice came from the other side of the phone.

"It has, how are you?" Kakashi greeted back tucking his lone free arm behind his head.

"I'm doing great, business is going great." Obito Uchiha said. Obito Uchiha had been his friend since they were twelve when they both had been candidates for anbu at a young age. They had been put on the same team and had worked together with their other teammate Rin until an incident happened and Rin, the Uchiha's crush, was kidnapped and was never seen again. After that and the massacre of nearly his entire clan, Obito retired and began his business as an information broker, hoping to find Rin along the way. For the last ten years, since then, Obito's business and a network of information developed into quite a formidable empire.

"I'm glad, though I would love to continue to chat with you, but I need your help." the silver head anbu said.

"Of course I'll help you any way I can." his old friend said.

"I have a new teammate coming in next week and his support is a high school teacher who teaches in one of the poor high school in the slums of Konoha," Kakashi said. "The other night I encountered him about to be mugged and/or killed by some hired thugs. We didn't get any information on those who hired them but the little they knew was extracted eventually." It was silent over the line except for a slight clicking of a keyboard.

"Nothing is coming for the major parts of my network, but I'll dig deeper." Obito finally said the sound of a pen scratching could be heard.

"Thanks, it'll make things a little easier," Kakashi said.

"No problem, just send me what you have and I'll find more for you," Obito said.

"I will," Kakashi said sitting up and grabbing the file.

"Great once I have the information, I'll let you know," Obito said.

"Thanks, Obito, I owe you." the anbu said.

"No problem, anytime for a friend." the ex-anbu said. "Though before you hang up on me, there is something that I do need to tell you."

()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto ran his fingers through his bright damp hair as he hurried down the street to Ichiraku Ramen. Ever since he joined the Anbu nearly a week ago, he had become far more powerful in build and speed. The old man had been smart to have the taijutsu master train him, with the motivation of hearing a youthful speech and even harder training if you had ever failed at something in the training room, had serious motivation to not lose, especially to Lee.

The relationship with the young green spandex taijutsu prodigy developed into a good friendship. The young dark headed man was a constant encouragement for Naruto, helping the blonde best he could any time he could. It was today when Naruto was en par with Lee, their match becoming a draw.

"I'm here," Naruto called as he yanked open the employee entrance behind the shop.

"Hey Naruto, you made it." Teuchi greeted the panting blonde who was bent over and trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that boss, training went on longer than we thought," Naruto said finally straightening.

"I see, well since it's Friday, we are going to be a bit busy." the ramen chef said stirring the broth.

"Give me a few minutes to get cleaned up then I am all yours," Naruto said heading to the small staff room where he stored away his stuff and washed his hands.

"Hey Naruto." came Ayame's greeting.

"Hey." the blonde greeted back before he made his way to help chop vegetables and make kneed noodles for the shift.

"How was training today?" the brunet asked him as she began preparing the shop for the evening.

"Great, Lee and I had a draw in our match today which concludes the taijutsu training," Naruto said excitedly.

"Congratulations Naruto." Ayame cried beaming at the blond with her father nodding his head. Naruto blushed and laughed embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you guys." he said.

"So what's next?" Teuchi asked placing a lid on the pot of broth.

"Well not sure, I'll find out in the next part of my training tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Well then when you get home tonight, get as much sleep as you can and have a good breakfast in the morning," Teuchi said beginning to need dough for his noodles.

"Understood boss," Naruto said returning to his chopping.

Much of what Teuchi said when Naruto arrived, the shop was full that night. All three were busy running around, chopping, cooking, stirring and serving. When Ayame finally flipped the open sign to closed, Naruto could hear the hallelujah hymn with a beam of light shining down at him as he raised his hands in thanks.

"Man I've never had a busy night like this in the other kitchens I've worked at," Naruto mumbled sitting down for the first time since he started his shift.

"Fridays and the weekends are always like this," Ayame said as she gave Naruto his usual glass of milk as Teuchi placed three large bowls of ramen on the table they shared in the staff room.

"You mean it's going to be busy tomorrow and the next day?" Naruto asked slumping in his chair.

"Yes, though it'll most likely be even busier tomorrow," Teuchi said taking his seat nodding his thanks as Ayame placed a glass of sake before him. "Though we aren't open on Sundays, so you will have a day of rest. Well from us that is."

"You're closed on Sundays, alright, sleep glorious sleep," Naruto said doing a little jig in his seat before he froze. "If you closed on Sunday, then no ramen on Sundays." he whimpered his blue eyes beginning to shimmer with unshed tears.

"Unfortunately, yes," Ayame said kindly, but Naruto still slumped in his seat.

"Tell you what, I'll make two bowls of ramen for you tomorrow to make up for having none on Sunday," Teuchi said. Naruto perked up excitedly.

"Really?" he asked clasping his hands together while his eyes twinkled with stars causing both Teuchi and Ayame to start laughing at the now very happy blond.

()()()()()()()()()()

Pressing the button of the elevator to the lobby, Sakura Haruno leaned back into the back wall of the elevator. She had just ended her shift at in the hospital and she wanted to lift her feet up and empty a carton of strawberry ice cream while watching today's episode of her favorite sitcom. That was the evening of a lonely single woman who worked far too much in both the hospital and with the anbu to have time to date, though she wasn't sure how Ino was able to find the time.

The ding sounded, Sakura glanced up to see that she was still had another three floors to go down before she reached the lobby, glancing down to the doors of the elevator she moved to the side when she saw a nurse wheeling a fully dressed patient into the elevator. The patient was a red headed young woman, about the same age as Sakura. The nurse himself was a tanned young man with black hair tied up in a fuzzy ponytail. Sakura smiled at the two before she leaned back into the wall.

Once she was relaxed again, the elevator stopped and the bell in the elevator went off. Standing up startled Sakura ducked as a long plane struck the back wall of the elevator, where her neck uses to be, caused sparks to fly as the pinkette rolled away to the other side of the metal box.

Once on her feet, Sakura blocked and kick from the red head patient, before she landed an elbow on the woman's knee, cracking the knee cap. The red head screamed dropping to the floor, while Sakura ducked again from the blade that the man was trying to slash at her with. She swept one of her legs to knock the dark headed young man into the elevator controls causing him to hit the elevator stop button to make it move again. The elevator dinged as the door opened into the lobby and Sakura grabbed her bag and rushed out.

"Call the anbu here now," Sakura ordered to a security guard who grabbed the phone to do as he was told. Grabbing a three-inch metal rod with lengthened into a twelve in rod from her bag, Sakura tossed it to the security station before turning towards the dark headed male, who stumbled out of the elevator. The man shouted as he rushed towards Sakura with his blade. It was then Sakura took a good look at the blade and realize that it wasn't a normal blade. It looked like it was melting or it had been removed from its mold before it was completely solid and it was a pale sickly yellow.

Sakura raised her rod to block the blade before sending a kick to the man's midsection, but he blocked it before quickly twisting his wrist to grab her leg and sent her flying to the waterfall wall shattering glass and cracking cement. She fell into the shallow cool with broken glass and water falling on her before she was wretched out lifted in the air for just a moment before she crashed into the marble flooring cracking it.

Sakura could easily feel blood dripping down her forehead as she lay there groaning in pain. A snickering drew her attention to the man who circled her, blade hung loosely to his side.

"I expected more from an anbu member," he said. "How pathetic." he snickered and with that said, he raised his blade high above his head, ready to separate Sakura's head from her body.

Just before he swung down to do the dead, a kunai came out of nowhere and dislodge the blade from the man's grip, causing it to stab into the cement wall behind Sakura. The man whirled around just in time to greet a large fist with his face making him sail into the out cold. Sakura looked up at the dog shaped mask that bent down to check her.

"You still alive Sakura?" Kakashi asked bending down to turn Sakura onto her back causing her to hiss in pain.

"Easy sense, I might have broken some bones," she whispered out. Kakashi gently laid her back down, shouting for help from the medical staff who were making their way to them. Sakura gingerly turned to see the familiar snake mask grab her attacker wrenching him out of the waterfall fountain so that he wouldn't drown before slapping come chakra handcuffs so that the man wouldn't be getting away anytime soon.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Sakura whispered to her teammate smiling up at him. Sasuke just nodded his head before he lifted the attacker onto his shoulders and made his way out of the hospital.

"Relax Sakura, let these people take care of you," Kakashi said moving out of a doctors way. Sakura just nodded her head before she allowed the creeping darkness to take her.

()()()()()()()()()()

Itachi looked up as a great slam, that almost shook the house off its hinges, vibrated through the house. Getting out of his office desk chair, Itachi made his way into the hall to see a furious looking Sasuke stormed his way up the staircase to his room.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called making the younger Uchiha freeze. "What's wrong?" Itachi watched as his brother tensed his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Sakura was attacked tonight," Sasuke growled out grasping the rail with both of his hands.

"By who?" Itachi asked stepping closer to his little brother.

"I don't know." Sasuke snarled. "We got one of the attackers. The female escaped while we were busy with the male. He's being interrogated as we speak." Itachi lifted one of his brows at his brother's anger.

"Why are you so angry then?" he asked. Sasuke glared down at the floor, his body beginning to vibrate.

"I wanted to be there while he is being interrogated but Ibiki says I'm too emotionally involved." he growled out.

"They are right," Itachi said causing Sasuke to glared down at his brother.

"What?" the young man said his Sharingan activating with his anger.

"Look at yourself, you are too emotionally involved," Itachi said stepping closer to the stairs where his brother stood. "You are an Uchiha, and an Uchiha doesn't show such emotion, you know that." With that said the Uchiha head turned and left the still fuming little brother to stew over what his older brother said.

He was right, Sasuke knew that but with what he felt for Sakura still infuriated him that she had gotten attacked by some unknown assailants. Growling, Sasuke turned to head up the stairs. What did Itachi know? He didn't have someone he cared about just as much as he did for his brother and his clan. He was almost to the top of his stairs when he suddenly stopped and took a deep breath. His brother was right, he was an Uchiha, and losing control wouldn't help Sakura when he was needed. Running his hands down his face, Sasuke made his way down the corridor to his room. He needed to get back under control before he screwed thing up.

In his room, he grabbed his wooden training sword and made his way to the training room so that he could blow off some steam.


End file.
